Where's Tyler
by Smart Kira
Summary: Where's Tyler no one knows so it's up to his girlfriend Kendall and the other rangers to find out where and who took him and of course why.


Where's Tyler

"Where could Tyler be?" Kendall said somewhat tiredly to herself. She got no sleep the night before because she was worried about her boyfriend Tyler; who mysteriously never came home the night before. Although they were still rangers Tyler and Kendall had started sleeping together over at her house; after all they were boyfriend and had waited up for him for a while but when Tyler didn't show she went to bed. Kendall figured Tyler might show up in the morning; but when she awoke he wasn't sleeping next to her. Now Kendall was raising the call to alarm because when she went out to her car to go to work that morning. She noticed that in her driveway her boyfriend Tyler's red jeep wasn't there.

After arriving at work a few minutes later driving into the Amber Beach Museum parking lot to park her car. Kendall noticed as she drove into the museum's parking lot Tyler's red jeep. Gathering her things from her car making sure it was locked;Kendall then made her way over to her boyfriend's car. Kendall was ultimately confused why would Tyler leave his car here in the museum parking lot. Making her way over to the car;Kendall noticed that the car door was open and that the keys were in the ignition. This caused the fear to rise in Kendall as she tried to tell herself not to panic yet.

Taking the keys out of the ignition Kendall made her way into the museum. Once inside Kendall made a beeline for the Dino Bite Cafe and found Shelby, Chase, Riley, Koda and Ivan opening up the Dino Cafe for the day. "Hey have any of you guys seen Tyler?" Kendall asked getting the other rangers attention. The other rangers nodded their heads no sighing softly; the other rangers saw Kendall's head drop and they also her lip quiver slightly and her eyes were tightly shut. To the other rangers it looked like Kendall was trying her best not to cry. The other rangers knew that Tyler and Kendall were sleeping together.

"Kendall what's the matter?" Chase asked as the other rangers remained quiet. "Tyler didn't come home last night. Then I noticed that his jeep wasn't in my driveway this morning and then when I arrived here at the museum parking lot I discovered Tyler's red jeep in the parking lot with the keys in the ignition. I have a feeling something bad has happened to him and I don't know what" after she said this Kendall broke down and sobbed. Chase caught her and tried to console Kendall the best he could. Breaking the silence Riley said "I bet Tyler's around here somewhere he couldn't have gotten far." The others agreed to help Kendall in anyway they could to locate Tyler.

Kendall silently thanked her friends as they began looking for Tyler. The other rangers after a while came up empty handed they couldn't locate Tyler anywhere in the Dino Bite Cafe. Meanwhile Kendall was looking behind the grill in the Dino Bite Cafe and saw on the floor Tyler's name tag. Kendall quickly picked it up and put it in her pocket. When the other rangers reported back that neither one of them found Tyler; Kendall became more depressed and finding Tyler's name tag on the ground in the Dino Bite Cafe only reinforced the idea in Kendall's mind that something happened to him. Kendall knew Tyler wouldn't have gone down without a fight he was the red ranger for pete sake. Something must have happened between the cafe and his car Kendall theorized that Tyler was at his car with the keys in the ignition; when he realized he forgot something inside the Dino Bite Cafe that's when he was ambushed.

Kendall was going to find out what happened to her boyfriend Tyler if it's last thing she'll do; and whoever took him better have their grave dug because they'll be dealing with a very angry purple ranger. Kendall had no leads to go on yet for Tyler's whereabouts. Then later on in the Dino lab as Kendall tried to keep her mind off of thinking about Tyler but she and the other rangers knew she was failing miserably. Nothing would keep Kendall's focus for long because she was too worried about Tyler. Nobody heard anything from Tyler or his kidnappers all day everybody else was saddened by this and Chase,Riley,Koda,Ivan and Shelby left with heavy hearts. But the one person that was most miserable was Tyler's girlfriend Kendall; she wondered if she would ever see him again.

A sudden noise caused Kendall to jump after a few minutes she realized it was her Dino com. Answering her com almost immediately Kendall felt her heart soar with hopefulness; but when she saw who it was her face hardened into almost uncontrollable anger. "Fury what the hell do you want?!" Kendall asked with her teeth gritted. Unfazed by the purple rangers angry words towards him just chuckled then laughing sinisterly; Fury continued to say "well hello to you too purple ranger." "I'll ask you again Fury what the hell do you want!" Kendall asked angrily. "I want an exchange ranger" Fury said. Not missing a beat Kendall said "what kind of exchange are we talking about Fury?" Laughing once again Fury said " the exchange I have in mind ranger is you give me the energems that you already have."

Fury then got cut off by Kendall as she said "I'll never give up the energems over my dead body." Well then Fury said " I guess you don't want him anymore purple ranger." Kendall was about to ask Fury what he was talking about; when moments later no seconds later Fury stepped aside to reveal a beaten up somewhat unconscious Tyler Navarro. Feeling her anger reach the boiling point Kendall asked "what the hell did you do to him Fury!" "I didn't do anything to him. Your choice ranger your choice" and with that said Fury ended the transmission. Sitting in absolute silence Kendall broke down and cried she was weak probably the weakest of all the rangers; she really didn't want to give Fury the energems but if she didn't who knows what else Fury might do to Tyler.

Kendall spent what seemed like a few hours crying her eyes out; she was unsure of what to do. When suddenly a voice from behind Kendall said "Kendall is everything alright?" Jumping for the second time that day Kendall made sure to wipe her eyes and took a moment or two to compose herself. Turning around to face Keeper Kendall tries to tell Keeper everything is fine; but Keeper doesn't believe her and asked her again "Kendall is everything alright?" Sighing in defeat Kendall told Keeper everything she knew from Tyler not coming home last night; to finding Tyler's jeep in the parking lot; then discovering Tyler's name tag in the Dino Bite Cafe; to finally getting a call from Fury who was holding Tyler captive beaten up and unconscious. Kendall also made sure to tell Keeper about the little exchange Fury had in mind; the energems for Tyler's life. Keeper immediately became alarmed and so he and Kendall came up with a plan to trick Fury with an exact duplicate of the energems which would be fake; in exchange for Tyler's life.

Tyler groaned as he came to it took him a few minutes to remember what exactly the hell happened. One minute he was ready to go home to his girlfriend Kendall after closing up the Dino Bite Cafe for the night. Then something caught his attention leaving his keys in the ignition Tyler went back into the Dino Bite Cafe to investigate. Next thing Tyler knew he was ambushed and as a result he dropped his name tag; behind the grill in the Dino Bite Cafe. The last thing Tyler remembered thinking about before he blacked out was "I am sorry Kendall." Then when he came to Tyler was forced to fight Fury; and as they fought Fury told him of the plan to get the energems he so desperately wanted. Fury also told Tyler that part of his plan was trying to coerce the purple ranger into giving him the energems. That just infuriated Tyler even more making him fight even more to protect his love Kendall; and wanting to beat the living shit out Fury for even suggesting that Kendall would even help him. That's all Tyler remembered before he blacked out again and;when he came to he found himself in a cave probably owned and used by Fury. Tyler had every right to be angry at Fury for everything he has done; he wanted to tear Fury limb from limb for all the pain he has caused. The main reason was simple Fury kept Tyler's father from him for ten years.

Back at the Dino base Kendall and Keeper worked tirelessly through the night working on the fake energems to trick Fury; and that's how the other rangers found Kendall the following morning. With her head down on one of the work tables with her computer in front of her open; to the other rangers it looked like she'd been up all night working on something or other; and that she only fell asleep just now. Not wanting to wake Kendall the remaining rangers tried to leave; but they were stopped by Keeper. Keeper then told the rest of the rangers about what happened to Tyler; the other rangers quickly told Keeper that they knew about Tyler's disappearance. Keeper then told the rangers something else that they didn't know; he told them that Fury had kidnapped Tyler and was holding him captive. Then Keeper told them about Fury's little exchange the energems for Tyler's life.

The other rangers were both angered by this while also horrified to learn that their friend was held captive somewhere and they didn't know where he was or what to do; and that Fury wanted the energems in exchange for their friend's life. The rangers told Keeper that there had to be another way that they couldn't just give Fury their energems. Shaking his head no Keeper told the rangers that they would give Fury the energems he so desperately wanted except with a twist they wouldn't give him the real ones but a set of fake energems; with tracking devices so they could locate and rescue Tyler themselves. Kendall overheard the other rangers talking with Keeper about Tyler; and she was trying to decide whether or not to let Koda, Shelby,Chase,Ivan, Riley and Prince Phillip in on the plan to rescue Tyler. The other rangers may have got the ok from Keeper to help in Tyler's rescue mission; but Kendall was going to have the final say if they were going or not.

After the other rangers including Keeper realized that Kendall heard everything they said. Then after some convincing and persuading from her fellow rangers and a little reassurance from Keeper Kendall begrudgingly gave in and allowed Shelby,Koda,Prince Phillip,Riley and Ivan in on her rescue mission to save her boyfriend Tyler. As Kendall made her way to Fury's hideout with the fake energems in hand; Kendall felt some happiness rise within her she was finally able to see Tyler again. Kendall was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that she arrived at the entrance of the hideout; until a voice said "I see you came with the energems and you came alone. At least you kept up your part of the bargain in our exchange." Turning around to face Fury Kendall completely ignored Fury's reply and said "I kept up my end of the bargain Fury now where's Tyler!?" Laughing Fury guided Kendall to Tyler's unconscious body in the back of the cave; handing Fury the fake energems Kendall waited until Fury was outside examining the fake energems.

Outside the cave however Fury was laughing hysterically all the while saying "now no one will stand in my way!" "Guess again Fury!" a bunch of voices said in unison. "Huh!" Fury said looking around " who's there answer me!" Suddenly the pink,black,blue,green and gold rangers appeared with their weapons; " what rangers what are you doing here?" Fury asked. The rangers said nothing and continued to attack Fury; while Kendall got Tyler out of the cave and out of harm's way. The next time Tyler woke up he was in a hospital; squinting because of the bright lights above his hospital bed.

Wincing in slight pain as he used his left arm to cover his eyes; while Tyler waited for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. Tyler couldn't remember how or when he got here; as he tried to sit up despite the sharp pains soaring through his body. Cringing ever so slightly Tyler realized that something was holding him down; looking down Tyler weakly smiled as he saw Kendall sleeping with her head in his lap. Tyler really didn't want to wake Kendall but the pain soaring through his body had different ideas. Tyler groaned a little too loudly in pain that caused Kendall to wake up. "TYLER your awake and what do you think your doing!?" Kendall asked as she had her hands firmly on her hips glaring at him;watching as Tyler laid back down on his hospital bed.

Tyler saw the pain and sadness in Kendall's to himself despite the pain Tyler said "And hello to you too Kendall." Overcome with emotion Kendall could feel all of the emotions she kept inside of herself since Tyler's disappearance the night before; "don't you ever do something like that to me again Tyler. I honestly thought I had lost you last night" Kendall sobbed with tears rolling down her cheeks. Tyler then tried his best to comfort his girlfriend Kendall from his hospital bed. Tyler felt his heart ache at all the pain he caused Kendall; Tyler vowed that as soon as he was well enough that he would make it up to her.


End file.
